Nina's Sister
by togami's-underpants
Summary: Nina and Deena Martin never got along after their parents death. Now Deena Martin is back, due to her Gran telling her too, and Nina's B-day, and to figure out what went wrong between them. Will they become the sisters they were before?Formerly known as
1. Chapter 1

Deena shut the door closed and waved good-bye. "Thanks Gran, I'll see you in a week. "Gran smiled, "You're welcome, dear, please tell Nina I said happy birthday, and don't forget to give her the present, okay Deena, because I know you forget things" "Gran don't worry, I'll give it to her, bye Gran"

"Bye Deena" Deena took her bag and the bag that contained Nina's present. She then started to walk. After walking two miles, Deena realized she had no idea where she was going. "Ah dang it!" Deena kicked the rocks, "I walked two miles not knowing where I was going, gosh I'm such an idiot "Deena then noticed a school, "Maybe someone's there that can help me" Deena walked quickly. Deena then saw a girl. Deena walked over to her. "Hi umm can you help me "The girl nodded, "yeah sure, I'm Joy by the way "I'm Deena, can you tell me where the House of Anubis is?" Joy nodded, "Yeah I live there "Really? Do you happen to know my sister?' "Uh i think so, what's her name?" "Nina"  
>"Yep I know her, come it's right around here."<br>They both started to walk.

They then got to a big house.  
>"Here we are"<br>Deena followed Joy inside.  
>Joy turned to Deena, "do you want me to call her?'<br>"No thanks, I want to surprise her."  
>Joy nodded, "Okay, well let me take you to meet the others"<br>Deena nodded, "Sure"  
>"but first lets take your things to my room"<br>"You don't have a roommate?"  
>"Nope, well i did, but Nina took my place, and once I cam back they gave me another room, so you can stay with me while you are here"<br>"Okay"  
>They walked up stairs and went to the room in the far right.<br>Joy opened the door and pointed to the bed on the right, "you can have that side"  
>Deena nodded and threw the bags onto the bed.<br>"Thanks Joy"  
>"no problem"<br>"So you're Nina's sister huh"  
>Deena nodded and sat down, "Yep, why do you ask?"<br>"Well Nina told us that it was just her and her Gran, I think"  
>"Oh well at the time before our parents died, they sent me to boarding school, they couldn't handle me, and Nina really didn't like to talk about me. We haven't really had a good relationship over the years"<br>Joy kept quiet, taken back.  
><em>Wow, I thought they did have a nice relationship.<em>_  
><em>Changing the subject, Joy took Deena on a tour around the house.  
>They soon started to bond.<br>Laughs filled the hallway.  
>"Oh before I forget, Deena, does Victor already know you'll be staying here?'<br>Deena nodded, "he's the old man that owns the house right?"  
>Joy nodded, and cracked a smile, "You got that right"<br>"Yeah, Gran called and told them, they said it was okay"  
>Joy smiled, "Good, i don't feel like facing Victor."<br>They both entered the kitchen/hang out room. (Sorry I really don't know what it's called)  
>There, three girls and three boys sat talking.<br>"Hey, guys, this is Deena"  
>They all turned their heads, and looked at Deena.<br>"And guess what, she's Nina's sister!"  
>The girl with purple streaks in her hair raised an eyebrow.<br>"Nina has a sister, no you're joking Joy, Nina doesn't have a sister"  
>"Patricia, yes she does."<br>Patricia shook her head, "I'm not buying it Joy"  
>They blonde guy that had his arm around a girl with brown hair spoke, "Well you have to admit she does look like Nina"<br>girl with brown hair nodded, "She does"  
>"See Mara and Mick see it, why can't you Patricia?"<br>The other blond guy laughed, "Have you met her, she doesn't trust anyone or believe anything"  
>Patricia hissed, "Oh be quiet Jerome"<br>The blond girl then spoke up. "Of course she is Nina's sister, look at her hair, and face, it's exactly like Nina's"  
>Jerome raised an eyebrow, "Amber, that's the same thing Mick said"<br>Amber shook her head, "No Mick said "She looks like Nina' and I said, "She ahs the same hair and face as Nina' Totally different things"  
>Mara chuckled, "Right ..."<br>Amber then looked at the guy across from her, "Alfie? Are you okay? You haven't said one thing."  
>"I'm okay Amber; I'm fine"<br>He then left the room.  
>"Wow"<br>"Deena!"  
>Deena turned and saw her sister.<br>The guy next to her looked shocked.  
>He was looking at another Nina, just in black clothes.<br>"Nina, who is this?"  
>Nina took a deep breath and said ...<br>_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Nina, who is this?"  
>Nina took a deep breath and said ...<br>"She's my sister"  
>"What?"<br>Patricia rolled her eyes, "Is this sister thing really a big deal"  
>Fabian looked at Nina, hurt, and left the room.<br>"Fabian"  
>But it was too late, he was gone.<br>Nina turned back to Deena, she gave her a fake smile, "Deena can I talk to you out in the hall"  
>Deena wasn't able to respond because Nina took her arm.<br>Right when they had a distance between the kitchen Nina started to speak.  
>"What are you doing here!"<br>Deena gave her a sheepish smile, "Surprising you. I mean your birthday is this week and I wanted to come."  
>Nina crossed her arms, "Oh really, you expect me to believe that."<br>Nina gave Deena a hard look.  
>Deena looked down to her boots.<br>Nina let out a chuckle, "Gran sent you here, huh? She wanted to get rid of you. Hah! I knew it! Anybody would."  
>Deena glared at Nina, "Oh shut up Nina. Gran didn't ditch me here, she wanted me to patch things up between us"<br>Nina looked away from Deena, "I'm calling Gran, she'll tell me why you are here"  
>Deena's mouth fell open, "I'm telling you the truth"<br>Nina turned back to Dena, "Why should Ai believe you, you always lie"  
>Deena looked at Nina hurt "Nina I'm telling you the truth, if i was lying I'd be twitching. Please Nina, you have to believe me. You're my sister"<br>Deena looked at Nina, "or at least i thought you were. You're just a cold-hearted, conniving little beast, and you'll always will be"  
>Nina was stunned.<br>Deena didn't give Nina a second look, she just went back to the room, plastering a smile filed with sorrow.  
>Deena stopped at the entrance and took a deep breath. She went back to her cheery self.<br>"Hey guys"  
>Amber motioned her to come over.<br>She did, "Where's Nina/'  
><em>Don't twitch!<br>_"She went after Fabian"  
>Her nose then started to switch.<br>_Stop twitching!  
><em>Amber gave her a funny look, 'Are you okay?"  
>Deena nodded; "Yep just got to sneeze, excuse me"<br>Deena walked out and made a sneezing noise. She walked back in.  
>Joy came up to Deena, "Are you sure you're okay?"<br>Deena nodded, "Yep, I'm fine,"  
>"Is Nina okay?"<br>Deena nodded her head stiffly, "Yep, but, I uhh. I don't think she is happy to see me"  
>"Oh,"<br>Deena shrugged it off like it was no big deal, "No biggie, I should've known,"  
>Joy nodded, and gave her a friendly smile, "Well if you want to talk about it, you know who call"<br>Deena smiled.  
>'Is this really a big deal, I mean, seriously"<br>Mara shrugged, "I guess it is"

Nina knocked on Fabian's door, "Fabian, Fabian, please, open the door, we need to talk about this"  
>She heard Fabian groan, "I don't want to talk to you know Nina, just leave"<br>Nina sighed, 'Please Fabian, we need to talk"  
>"No"<br>Nina sighed again and walked from his door, she looked back, and walked to her room.  
>She then stopped when she passed Joy's room. Deena's stuff was still laying on the bed.<br>Nina looked around and walked in. she closed the door gently, and went directly to Deena's bag.  
>She stated taking out the stuff that was in there.<br>She took out Deena's extra top hats. She took out Deena's old stuffed frog their mother gave them when they turned four. She then stopped, she gasped and took out the picture of her and Deena when they were seven and before their parents died, and before Deena was sent to a school for delinquents. They were so young, not knowing the terrors that were gonna happen.  
>"I can't believe Deena still has this"<br>She then looked at their smiling faces. Deena and Nina, loving sisters.  
>"what happened to us?"<br>Nina then put all the things back in her bag, and noticed the presents.  
>A big one that said, To Nina from Deena, and a small one that said To: Nina From: Gran. Then another that said To: Deena From: Gran. Then another that said, To: Deena From: Frankie.<br>_Wow, she and Frankie are still best friends, go figure.  
><em>Nina quickly left. She didn't say anything to anyone and stayed in her room.

Everyone was in the kitchen except for Nina.  
>Trudy set the plate of spaghetti in the center. "Where's Nina?"<br>Everyone shrugged.  
>Patricia reached for garlic bread, "She's in our room, probably crying herself to sleep, because of someone"<br>She eyed Fabian who quickly looked away from her stare.  
>"Oh. Poor dear, Deena, dear, can you take this plate to Nina, the poor girl might be starving up there"<br>Deena nodded, "sure"  
>"I can take to Nina Trudy, no worries"<br>Alfie reached for the plate. Trudy slapped his hand away, "No you'll just eat it along the way"  
>They laughed, Alfie pouted, but went back to eating.<p>

Deena took the plate up to her room.

"Nina. Can I come in?"

"It's open"

Deena opened the door and place the plate on the table next to Nina.

"I brought you some food."

"Thanks"

"are you okay. You seem a bit off"

"yeah I', fine, just go, I want to be alone right now"

Deena obeyed and went back downstairs.

While everyone went to school, Deena stayed in the House and helped Trudy clean.  
>"Now, deary, can you go to the grocery store and get me some more bread and all the other things on this list"<br>Deena nodded, "Sure"  
>Deena went up to her room and got her bag, and went to the store.<br>As Deena walked out the door, she felt as if she was being watched.  
>She looked, but nothing.<br>As she went over a bridge, she felt pain in her wrist, and turned to see someone holding her wrist.  
>"Give me the pieces, now"<br>Deena shut her eyes and struggled "I don't know what you are talking about. Get go of me you freak!"  
>Deena kicked him where the sun don't shine, and spayed pepper spray into his eyes.<br>"Crazy freak!"  
>Deena then ran. And Ran, and ran, and ran.<br>Deena's legged wobbled and couldn't handle her, she fell to her knees and noticed she was already near the store.  
>Deena wiped the dirt off her legs, and looked back to see if he was following.<br>No one.  
>Deena tried to catch her breath.<br>Once she did, she went inside and bought the things.  
>Deena clutched the pepper spray in her hands ready to spray. She became paranoid and almost sprayed a fly.<br>Deena stopped when she reached the bridge, she held out the spray in front of her, and ran through spraying like crazy.  
>Some went into her eyes, but she kept on going.<br>Then his voice came from behind her, "Hey! Give them to me NOW!"  
>Deena screamed, and got pulled back.<br>She sprayed him again, with more force and kicked him again and ran screaming back to the House.  
>Deena shut the door and panted.<br>Trudy came in and rushed over, "What happened?"  
>Deena couldn't talk, she was too scared and out of breath.<br>Trudy helped her up and took her to the kitchen, Trudy sat her down and gave her water.  
>She drank it, and breathed a little bit easier.<br>Trudy asked her again.  
>Deena sighed, " I ... I was getting chased by this guy while i was going to the store and I sprayed him with with this"<br>She rolled the empty can onto the table.  
>"Are you okay?"<br>Deena nodded, "i think so, my legs hurt and my wrist really really hurts."  
>Trudy nodded, and took out and icepack from the fridge.<br>"Here, put this on your wrist, and go into living room and rest"  
>Deena did as she was told and drifted of to sleep.<p>

Deena woke up to see Joy, Patricia, Nina and Amber.  
>Joy was the first to ask her about the wrist.<br>"What happened?"  
>"I got attacked by some guy"<br>This caught Patricia attention/  
>"What did he look like?'<br>Deena shrugged, "Blue green eyes, a really bad haircut and a thick accent"

The four of them looked at each other

To be continued …

Who is it?


	3. Chapter 3

Nina's Sister chap 3

They all shared the same look, they all had fear in their eyes. "Rufus" they all whispered to each other.

Deena raised an eyebrow and caressed the pillow next to her. "Who?"

They shared the same look again, "No one" Nina replied quickly, she walked away wit the others following.

Deena shrugged and went back to sleep.

Nina waited till everyone was in the room. She quickly closed the door.

"I can't believe Rufus is back" Amber said looking at herself in the mirror.

Patricia rolled her eyes, "Well believe it, he's here to stay this time, he'll do whatever it takes to get what he wants, you know what happened last time"

"Oh no"

"What?" Nina and Patricia asked.

"My makeup it's RUINED!"

Patricia groaned, "Amber!"

Nina sighed, "Can we get focused. Rufus obviously thinks Deena is me. He'll take her hostage, thinking it's me! By looking like me, I'm putting her in danger!"

Patricia rolled her eyes, "Nina, you guys are twins, you're supposed to look alike."

"But ….. ugh … still!"

Amber turned to Nina. "Nina. You seem stressed. Let's go to the SPA!"

"We could get massages-"

"No thanks Amber, I'm just going to take a walk or something.'

"But Nina-"

Nina was already out the door.

Deena shook of the blanket and got up. "Might as well explore"

Deena walked into the hall.

Something then came hurdling towards her. It knocked her down.

"We got- oh no we got the wrong person!"

"Idiot!"

Deena moaned, "Um hello injured girl on the floor!"

"Oh right"

"Oh hey, it's the Nina-Look-Alike!" Alfie exclaimed

"I got a name you know" Deena said giving him a look.

"Right"

"Serena right?" Jerome asked with a mischievous smirk.

Deena gave him a fake smile, "Mmmhm, right, it's Deena"

Jerome rolled his eyes, "of course I knew what you're name was"

Deena rolled her eyes, "yeah right pretty boy. Can you let go of my hand, please?"

Jerome blushed looking down, he was still holding her hand.

He clapped his hands together, "Well I really did know your name"

Deena smirked, "yeah, and red means go. And I'll get you back, good"

Jerome watched Deena as she went up stairs.

He turned to see Alfie smirking. "Look who's smitten over Nina's sister"

Jerome rolled his eyes, "I'm not smitten over her"

It was even hard for Jerome to believe what he just said.

"Whatever you say ... lover boy"

Jerome glared, "I'm not in love with Nina's sister, nor am I smitten over her."

"Mhhm" Alfie chuckled and went into the kitchen. "JEROME LOVES DEENA!"

"ALFIE!" Jerome yelled, starting to chase him.

He could hear the trail of Alfie's laughter.

"I'm GONNA GET YOU GOOD!" Jerome yelled, still chasing Alfie.

"HA! WE'LL SEE!"

He was getting close, his voice was getting louder. Jerome finally stopped when he made it to the campus. "Alfie!"

Jerome turned, and jumped. "BOO!"

Jerome fell to the ground. "What the- Alfie?"

"Actually it's Nina'

"Oh."

Nina stared at him, "Do you need help getting up?"

Jerome shook his head, "No, nope, I'm … good"

Nina nodded, and slowly said, "Okay, uh, I'm going back to the house, bye"

She whispered quietly.

Jerome sighed and got up

He dusted himself of.

He then heard the crunching of grass, someone was behind him.

He then felt someone breathing over him and hissing, "All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel, the monkey stopped to pull up his sock …"

He then heard a giggle.

He turned around to see Deena and Alfie laughing.

"High-five!" Deena exclaimed.

Jerome stared at them, glaring, "what the heck! That was not funny"

"Uh yeah it was! I told you I'd get back at you,"

Jerome crossed his arms, "Not bad, Martin, not bad." Deena bowed, "Why thank you sir! I like scaring the living stuff out of people!"

"Well you're pretty good at it" Jerome said slowly, a smirk soon appeared.

"Pretty good? She's AMAZING! You're good at scaring!"

Deena batted her eyelashes, "I know, I used to scare the little kids on our block every Halloween. Parents would get mad, but the kids wanted to hear them, it's not like a forced them," she had a hidden smirk, "well most of them"

Alfie laughed, "You're awesome."

Deena smirked, "I know I am"

"But you know what this means right?" Jerome asked smiling.

Deena raised an eyebrow.

"This means war"

Deena chuckled, "Oh you're on pretty boy"

Alfie stood in between them, "Well I'm no Deena's team"

"What! No. No teams, you will be the referee"

Alfie shrugged, "Okay, but Deena's gonna win."

"We'll see" he said smirking, looking at Deena.

Deena soon started walking back to the house but called out, "Watch yourself Jerome, 'cause I' gonna get you_, hard_. Sleep with eyes open, I'll come out of nowhere"

"Ha! Good luck, girly"

Jerome yelled.

They both soon started walking back to the house too.

"You have five minutes precisely and I want to hear a pin drop"

Deena held her breath, she waited till she heard his footsteps go back up to his office.

Deena let out a breath and opened the door, quietly, sneaking out.

Deena tip toed towards the attic.

She had been fascinated; well she just wanted to see what he was hiding up there.

It was locked, Deena took out a bobby pin and out it in, turned it, and it was open.

She quickly noticed the black feather on the top.

"Old man is smart,"

Deena gently opened the door, not letting the feather fall.

She closed it gently, she watched the top.

_Stay feather stay._

Deena went up the stairs. She had good night vision, she didn't even need a flashlight.

A bit of light shined through the dark windows.

Something gleamed.

Deena raised an eyebrow, "What is that?"

She quietly made her way towards the gleaming object.

She reached for the object.

"Wow, it's pretty."

She stuffed it in her pocket. Something else caught her eye. She saw a wooden box, it was old, and had white flowers, which were wearing off.

She smirked 'This looks interesting"

Deena quietly went down the stairs, carefully carrying the old box. She gently opened the door.

She closed it, and the feather stayed in its placed.

Like it was never moved.

Deena made her way back to her room. Joy was still sleeping. Deena hid the box under the bed, her suitcases covering it.

Deena took out the necklace. It had a red ruby in the middle, and it had the initials S. J.

Deena observed the object and placed it under her pillow.

Deena walked downstairs for breakfast, she wore a red shirt with a blue vest, black ripped shorts, and white converse.

Deena wore the necklace; it was hidden under her red shirt.

She sat down next to Alfie.

"Where's Jerome?" she asked striping her bacon.

Alfie shrugged, "upstairs, he was up all night trying to think of a way to get you back."

Deena rolled her eyes, "I'm excited to see what he was planned"

"Me too" Alfie nodded. He stuffed a hash brown, and bacon into his mouth.

Deena stared at Alfie, "Gross, you eat like Frankie"

'Who's Frankie?"

"yeah, who's Frankie" Jerome repeated standing by the door way.

"He's my best friend,"

Alfie looked at Jerome, who looked at him too.

"Are you guys dating?" Jerome asked slowly sitting across from her.

Deena looked up ayt Jerome, still striping her bacon, "Why? Jealous?" she asked with a smirk.

"Pfft, no, just asking .. are you?"

Deena shook her head, "Nope he has a girlfriend, and this one has not dumped yet, so that's pretty good news"

Jerome relaxed a bit. "Oh, that good."

Deena sighed, "you have no idea. But I don't really like this one, I liked the other one, but it sucks, she cheated on him"

Jerome nodded. "So are you dating anyone?"

Deena looked at him, eyebrow raised, "Why are you so interested in my love-life?"

"I'm not, Alfie is. He wants to go out with you" he quickly said.

Dena rolled her eyes, "Alfie is dating Amber, and I don't think he'll want to jeopardize his relationship, do you Alfie/"

He nodded.

Jerome crossed his arms, "it's Fabian, he also wants to go out with you"

Deena chuckled, "Shut up, he's dating my sister."

He opened his mouth, but Deena shut him up. "Don't you dare say Mick, say it and I'll shove this piece of bacon down your throat" she hissed.

Jerome nodded.

He felt Deena watching him.

Everybody was in the living room.

Nina soon came in,

"Alfie, Jerome, Patricia, Sibuna meeting" she whispered.

Deena watched them closely with her preferred vision.

_Sibuna?_

Deena waited till they were gone.

She saw a little scroll left on the sofa which was where Patricia was at.

Deena pierced her eyes at it and took it.

She followed them to Nina's room.

Deena listened carefully.

"Patricia, the scroll"

"Oh umm, it's right- it's gone"

"What?"

Deena quietly came in, "Looking for this?" she asked, with a twinkle in her eye.

She held the scroll up in one hand.

Nina stared at her shocked, they all shared the same look.

_Everybody's here except Mick and Mara hmm …_

Nina gulped.

To be continued …


	4. Chapter 4

Deena tapped her foot on the floor, "Hello, I'm waiting"

"Um" Fabian got up, "We'll be taking that off your hands"

Deena stepped away. "Not so fast,"

Deena looked at each one of them.

Amber looked at Nina, "What do we do know?"

Nina shrugged.

Deena glared at Jerome and Alfie, who sunk down into his chair.

"Deena cane you just-"

"Not a chance,"

Nina glared, "Deena give me the scroll, now!"

Deena crossed her arms, with a smirk. "Make me"

"Deena I'm serious!"

Deena kept the smirk, and swinged the scroll around.

"Be careful" Fabian said.

Deena rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'll give it to you"

"Thanks" Fabian said reaching for it. "But! You have to tell me what's going on here"

"What! No!" Nina yelled.

"Nina" Patricia hissed.

"We need that scroll!"

Nina groaned, "Okay fine, we are … rehearsing! Yeah, for a play…" Nina's voice cracked a bit.

Jerome raised an eyebrow ,"Play what-" Amber nudged him. "uh yeah play" his voice cracked.

"Yeah play it's a play"

Deena chuckled "Oh really, well what's the play called?"

"Umm" they all looked at each other.

"Crimson Door Knob,,," Amber said quickly.

"Crimson Door Knob, interesting title" Deena said not believing one minute of it.

"Yeah."

"Okay who are the character, who's playing who?"

They all looked at Amber, "Well umm Nina is playing the main character Penny, Jerome is Trey, Alfie is Barry, Patricia is Remy, and Fabian is Steve and I'm Kristin McCrae."

Deena nodded. "oh c'mon how stupid do you think I am. Crimson Door Knob? Seriously, Nina ids a bad actor!"

"She's not that bad" Patricia muttered.

Nina glared, "Hey! You're bad at lying."

"And what? Lying 's not going to get me anywhere now is it?"

"it got you into juvie six times" Nina snapped.

Deena stared at Nina, "Never. Use. That. Against. Me" she said with clenched teeth.

Nina still kept her glare set on Deena.

"Either you tell me the truth, or I break this thing and burn it" Deena hissed smirking. Nina looked at the others.

Nina cracked. "Fine."

Deena smirked even bigger, and closed the door. "Good choice Nina, now spill it"

"Give the scroll"

Deena rolled her eyes, "I know what would happen if I give it to you first, you'll just tale it and not tell me anything, it would work when we were kids, Nina, but now were teenagers, I've grown out of beveling anything you say when it comes to this kind of stuff."

Nina sighed rolling her eyes, "Deena just give it already!"

Deena didn't flinch, "No"

There was an awkward silence. Patricia groaned, "Just tell her already! We're wasting time!" Patricia snapped.

Everyone jumped, frightened. But Deena stood there, peering her eyes at Patricia.

"Shut up," she hissed.

Patricia's eyes went wide, "Excuse me?"

Deena gave her a cold glare, "_Shut__up_"

"You better watch yourself"

Deena's laughter made an echo, "You don't scare me. So don't threaten me, or I'll make you regret it" she hissed, a sparkle in her eye, sureness in her voice.

"You should stop, I think she's serious" Amber whispered.

Patricia rolled her eyes, "Oh please, like she scares me"

Deena cocked her eyebrow, and stared at Patricia, a sinister smile on her lips. She stared intensely and took one step towards her, "Oh, really, Patricia, well I SHOULD! I'm the living nightmare that will keep on coming back if you don't shut up and stay out of this! I'll watch your every move, I'll know your next move" she hissed.

"You're sister got some problems" Amber whispered.

"Yo blondie, shut up, or I'll cut your hair while you're asleep"

Amber gasped. "You're evil"

"Thanks, I know"

She looked at everyone. "Somebody tell me already! I'm getting impatient!" she snapped.

Nina sighed, "This is a secret club. We started this when Joy disappeared, first it was me Fabian and Amber, then Patricia and Alfie and Jerome then Joy once she came back."

"We have been gathering those things because there are secrets in this house that they are hiding. All the adults are in on it, except Trudy, we got her fired from this but she got her back. Nobody else knows about this. You cannot tell anyone Deena. NO ONE! NOT EVEN FRANKIE"

Deena rolled her eyes, "Sure thing, I'm in"

"What?"

"Oh c'mon Nina this comes with a price either you let me join or I spill"

"You wouldn't" Fabian said.

"She would" Nina told him.

Deena smirked, "Yes or no"

Nina looked at everyone, they agreed. "Let her join, she could be helpful, she's very sneaky" Alfie said. Jerome nodded.

"Fine, Deena you're in"

Deena smiled and tossed it to Nina, "Here you go"

Deena sat down next to the door.

"Why are you-"

"I can hear people's footsteps so I can warn you when I hear someone."

Nina nodded and resumed.

Deena smiled in victory.

The meeting ended and Deena wandered around in the big house.

"Deena!" Alfie called out.

Deena turned, "What?"

"Jerome is stuck in the chimney!"

"Chimney? This place has a chimney?"

Alfie shrugged and dragged her along.

"Ugh, where" she said, looking in the chimney. "He's right HERE!" Jerome yelled grabbing her from behind. "Oh, my ,god, you totally got me, wee!" she said wearily.

Jerome sighed, "I didn't really scare you huh?"

Deena nodded, "Yuuup"

"See told you!" Alfie yelled.

"Shh" Jerome hissed. "You're really something huh, Martin?"

Deena nodded, "Yeah back home the teachers called me Martin Mayhem, Mayhem, or Dangerella."

Jerome chuckled, "Well _Dangerella,_welcome to the Pranksters!"

Deena giggled. Alfie laughed. "Now, you're one of the guys!"

"Bowser!"

"Joker!"

"Dangerella!"

"Three of a kind!"

"Birds of a feather!"

"Now and forever!"

To be continued …


	5. Chapter 5

Deena woke up at the crack of dawn because she heard someone calling her name. The winds hissed _'"Deena" "Deena"_

Deena followed the voice, she held her leather jacket close to her bare arms. She shivered when a cold wind twirled around her. Deena stopped walking as she saw the attic door open.

She looked around, her hands were already sweaty. "Hello?" she choked out.

"_Deena, come here"_

"_We got pretzels"_

Deena's eyes twitched, she relaxed and gave a flat laugh. "Okay Jerome, you got me,"

There was nothing but a deadly silence.

"Um, Jerome?"

"_Come up the stairs, Deena, savior, please."_

Deena sighed, She went up the stairs. "Jerome I swear I know it's you, and if you try to sneak up on me say goodbye to life." She grumbled as she went up the stairs.

Deena looked up to see two ghostly figures. "Oh…"

One, which was a girl, smiled. _"Deena! Hello!"_

Deena was at a lost for words. The other figure, which was a boy, rolled his eyes. _"Sheesh, Savannah, you act as if she is our savior"_

Savannah glared at him, _"That's because she is, Chris"_

Chris rolled his eyes again, _"Right, pretzel?" _He held a small pretzel in his hand which slipped out and landed on the floor.

Deena rolled her eyes, "No thanks."

Savannah flew around her. _"Wow, you're so pretty." _She said to her , with admiration in her eyes. _'I remember when I was pretty…"_ her voice trailed off, she picked at her pale brown hair, her blue eyes lost it's sparkle and she was looking at the floor.

Chris continued to stare at Deena, he saw a glint of red hidden between Deena's black tank top. _"Where did you get that?"_ Chris asked, staring at Deena.

"What?" She said, she then looked down, her ruby necklace was out.

"Oh I found it"

Chris glared at Deena, _"That's Savannah's necklace."_

"_You stole it" _he said accusingly, waving a finger at her.

Deena crossed her arms. "No I didn't! I found it. Besides I've never stolen anything in my life." She hissed to Chris.

Savannah looked at the necklace. _"That IS my necklace! Oh Deena! Where did you find it?"_

"Umm up here, by the corner" Deena said, watching Savannah and Chris.

Savannah let out a squeal. _"Oh Deena! Thank you for finding my necklace! Mother gave me that before she died! It protected me from Clarke"_

Deena nodded, eyebrow raised, "Who's 'Clarke'?"

"_He's a cruel man, he killed our mother and father. He killed Savannah and me. He was out to get the scroll of Edessa, but since he killed us, that scroll has never been seen again."_

Savannah nodded, but a smile still on her face. _"now, since you found the necklace, you'll be protected. You are the chosen one"_

Deena shook heard head. "Wait, hold it, chosen one?"

"Out of all the people in this house, I'm the chosen one?"

"Why?"

Chris looked at her with a sigh. _"It's always been you, Deena, you've always been the number one choice. There was no one else but you."_

Savannah nodded in agreement. _"Yes, it's your destiny! You'll find the treasure, you'll keep it safe, we know you could do it. Chosen one"_

"_You'll find the treasure of Edessa, we'll finally know the truth of what happened to her"_

Deena stared at Savannah, she had started to get the sparkle back, she was glowing. "Umm, if I may ask, why was I chosen?"

"_Because! You have the same personality as Edessa! You're just the spitting image of her! And, you got the Edessan mark, look at your wrist."_

Deena looked at her wrist. It was a leaf with a small flower. "What's the big deal, I've had this since I was a kid. It first started out as a leaf-"

"_And it soon blossomed"_ Chris finished for her.

"But, how-"

"_It's because you never noticed it, until now."_

"But my parents never said anything about the leaf on my wrist. Why didn't they notice it"

"_Because they didn't pay attention, they didn't notice what was on your wrist because they were never ever to find out., they wouldn't understand."_

Deena nodded. "So what? Since I'm the 'chosen one' who are my allies?"

Chris and Savannah smiled. _"You will soon be meeting you allies, you already know one of you allies, he's your best friend"_

"Woaah, hold it. Frankie has the mark too? Since when?"

"_Since the day he was born."_

"Okay how where we even chosen anyways?"

"_Edessa chose her people, she chose who she wanted to find her treasures, she trusted you both. She has been guiding you the whole way"_

"Even when I got into juvie! So she planned for me to go to juvie"

"_No, Deena, you got yourself into juvie, but Edessa soon got you out, remember the anonyms person who bailed you all those times."_

"That was her?"

They both nodded_, "yes."_

Deena sighed, rubbing her eyes. "I'm gonna go back to sleep now,"

"_Okay, good night Deena Martin!" _Savannah said cheerfully.

Chris gave her a wave. _"Sleep tight, don't let the Edessan bugs bite"_

Deena rolled her eyes, "Later" she muttered walking back down the stairs.

She heard a squeal and turned around. "Savannah! What?"

Savannah smiled. _"I'm going to watch you sleep!"_

"Creepy much?"

"_Oh don't be silly, I'm gonna protect you! Just in case Clarke comes around."_

"Okay then, thanks…"

Savannah nodded, smiling. "So, is Chris your brother?"

Savannah nodded, "yes, he's my older brother"

"Um, you know how you said I'm the spitting image of Edessa?"

Savannah nodded. "Well so is my twin sister Nina."

"_Oh I beg to differ! You sister, Nina, she looks nothing like Edessa"_

"But Nina and I are twins."

"_Yes but, if you look closely enough you and Nina have a different face, sorta"_

"_Okay, look, your face is a bit more rounded, as was Edessa's"_

Deena sighed, "Okay I'm going to pretend that made sense, for now I'm gonna sleep on it."

Savannah nodded her head. "Okay, oh and happy almost birthday Deena!" she squealed going back up into the attic.

Deena rolled her eyes and entered the kitchen. She looked back down to the mark. "Edessan mark huh?"

"I wonder who Edessa is." Deena then groaned, "Now I'm gonna have to some research, just great" she grumbled crossing her arms.

"Deena" a voice whispered, "Deena"

Deena gave a groan, "hmm."

"Dee Dee, wakey wakey eggs and bakey" the voice whispered. Deena's head shot up, only one person calls her Dee Dee. "Frankie" she said looking up to find her best friend. He smiled. "Hey, why are you sleeping on the table, and you got a bit of drool." He said, ruffling her hair. Deena blushed a bit and wiped away some of the drool. "What are you doing here, I thought you had plans with Jessica."

Frankie shrugged. "Change of plans, I broke up with Jessica/ So I decided to visit you for your birth week. And I've never missed one of your birthday's, even when I was in the hospital." He said. Deena nodded chuckling. "Yeah that's on birthday I can't forget, and I sorta wish I did."

Frankie rolled his green eyes and ran his fingers through his sleek black hair. "So where's the other twin."

"Sleeping or something." Deena said, her eyes ran down his arm and onto his wrist. "Umm Frankie" Frankie moved his arm under his chair. "yeah?"

"Umm have you ever noticed this?" she asked, slowly putting out her arm and revealing the mark on her wrist. He observed it. "No … did you get a tattoo?"

"No!" Deena shrieked. "I hate tattoos, but umm apparently it's an Edessan mark, and Savannah and Chris told me you have it too."

Deena watched Frankie's expression change. "I know it sounds crazy but, can I look at your arm .. please?"

Frankie raised an eyebrow, sighed, and pulled up his sleeves to reveal the Edessan mark on his wrist as well.

"You have it too…"

Frankie nodded, "How did I never notice that?" Deena sighed. "Never cared to give it a look" she muttered.

"And who is Savannah and Chris?"

"Oh they're ghosts," Frankie stared at his best friend. "Okay girl, you have finally gone mad."

Deena rolled her eyes. "Frankie! Hi" Nina said, placing a fake smile on her lips. She had never liked Frankie, and Frankie never liked her.

"Nina." He said gritting his teeth. Nina rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Frankie shrugged. "Just visiting my best friend on her birth week, is that a problem?"

Nina flashed him a fake smile, "Not at all."

Frankie turned his back on her and looked at Deena who was looking at her wrist.

"Deena, Victor actually wanted to talk to you." Deena nodded. "Okay."

Frankie followed her up the stairs and he followed her into his 'office'. "Nina said you wanted to talk to me." Deena said. Victor nodded. "Yes, you have been transferred to go to school here."

Deena furrowed her eyebrows. "Really? But I was suppose to go to boot camp or something."

"Well there has been a change in plans, now go and change, you won't want to be late for your first day do you?" he said. Deena nodded leaving, Frankie following behind.

"So you're not coming back home?" Frankie asked as they walked down the stairs. "Guess not," Deena muttered. "Well either way I'm staying here."

Deena rolled her eyes. "I'm gonna have to ask Nina if I could borrow one of those uniforms since I don't have one."

Frankie nodded. "Yeah, go get changed and I'll do some research on this Edessan mark."

Deena smiled. "Yes thank you Frankie, umm also Savannah and Chris said there are some other people that have it too, so we are going to have to find out who has it too."

"Okay, I'll go to the library, text me once you are out of school. See yah later Dee!" he called out going out the front door.

Deena borrowed some clothes from Joy, which fit her nice. Jerome showed her around the school and pulled some small pranks on Mr. Sweet and others.

Deena walked to the bridge where she was attacked. Deena sighed and sat down. _Frankie is now helping me, but I wonder who also have the Edessan mark. And Clarke, hmm was it him that attacked me or this Rufus guy I heard Nina mention._

To Be Continued …


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been working on other stories, and so I decided to come back and work on this. Sorry if it's too short, I'll start making more chapters. About three or five more then I'm ending it, but hey, how about a sequel! It'll have Eddie in it!**

* * *

><p>Deena ran her fingers through the old wooden book cases.<p>

She had snuck back into the House. Frankie wasn't around, which wasn't really surprising, he liked to explore.

"Edessa, Edessa, Edessa" she murmured.

"How am I suppose to do research if I don't even know what she is!"

She let out a frustrated sigh and left the attic.

"Research isn't my best quality, might as well use the internet" she mumbled.

"Deena? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school right now," Trudy asked her.

"Uh yeah, sorry, I forgot my notebook."

Trudy nodded, "Well you better get going then."

Deena nodded and left.

Deena walked alongside the road, not paying attention to what was about to happen.

"Okay, Edessa, she must be a princess, a queen or a goddess, she must've been really important. Man I'm hungry, do I have any snacks-"

"Hey! Watch out!" yelled a voice. Deena looked up to see a car coming at her. "What?" she froze with fear and someone pushed her out of the way.

Deena opened her eyes, waiting for the impact, but nothing. She was on the floor, someone was shielding her.

She looked up to see a pair of green eyes staring back at her. "You okay there?" he asked. Deena nodded, "I think so"

He chuckled and got up, he helped her up as well. "You could've gotten ran over right there, be glad I came along, love"

Deena rolled her eyes. "yeah, well thanks for saving my life,"

He laughed. "sarcasm, hmm, of course, you are American,"

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Deena asked. "Oh nothing. just a saying I say"

"Well I never heard of it" Deena retorted. He rolled his eyes. "Do you mind telling m what you're doing out here?" he asked.

"What are you doing here?' she asked him.

"I asked first" he said. Deena sighed. "I was going to school,"

"Oh at this hour, you ditched didn't you?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah. maybe so, what about you? What are you doing out here?"

"I'm just walking, I got kicked out from class, so might as well explore right?' he said, winking at her.

Deena rolled her eyes. "I guess," Deena's eyes landed on his wrist, he had the mark!

He followed her eyes. "Oh, look at that, you got one too" he said, pointing at her wrist.

"yeah, I know, how- are you part of this whole 'Edessa thing?"

He nodded "Yeah, I'm one of the chosen, but hey, how rude of me, I'm Liam Cavanaugh" he said his green eyes sparkling.

"I'm Deena Martin," she said, smiling.

He nodded, still smiling. "So let me guess, American-"

"Deena"

"Deena, you are the chosen one, am I right?" he asked.

Deena nodded, "Yerr.. possibly" she smirked.

"Well then love" he said softly touching her nose. "Welcome to the Society"

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome to the Society" he said to her.

"The Society?"

* * *

><p>Liam led Deena over to the woods. "Are you going to kill me or something?' Deena asked, clutching her pepper spray. "Cause I know karate"<p>

He laughed. "I'm sure you do. I'm not going to kill you; this is where the secret hide-out is. It was where the kingdom of Barcelli started. Edessa, or Eridessa, as some call her, lived here. The year she was chosen to rule was the same year she was going to turn sixteen."

Deena nodded.

"And tragedy struck, Edessa had died, no one really knows how or why she died, but some believed, and some being the Society, believes it was Clarke."

Deena's ears perked up. "Clarke was Edessa's betrothed, but sadly, he didn't love her and only wanted her money. But that jerk got what was coming to him; he was found dead seven days after Edessa's death"

"So, she was a queen?" she asked. "No, princess, she never got to claim the title."

"Oh, well that sucks" Deena mumbled. Liam chuckled, "certainly does, but tell me Deena, how did you find out about all of this?' Liam asked her. Deena shrugged. "Chris and Savannah, they told me"

Liam raised an eyebrow. "Chris and Savannah?" he asked. "The kids that were also murdered by Clarke?"

"They're dead, how could they possibly have told you- oh wait, ghosts"

Deena nodded, "yeah, why are they the enemy?" Liam shook his head, grabbing Deena arm and puling her into the darker art of the woods. "No, it's just that they aren't really trustworthy, they were out for Edessa's riches as well, but of course they never found it. They're just not really worthy to trust.'

"Well, wait- so I'm not the chosen one?" Deena asked, she didn't get an answer.

She heard the grinding of metal and soon found herself alone in the darkness. "Liam? Liam?" Dena took a step forward and bumped into a hard wall.

"You think you're the chosen one?" said a voice, "I take pity on you"

Deena tried to use her preferred vision, but she had on a blind fold. "Take that off her Xavier, and don't be so mean!" hissed a female voice with an accent, she couldn't put her finger on it. There came a sigh. "Fine, Lily, but I'm not going to be nice about it"

"XAVIER!" she yelled.

Deena felt the tug on the blond fold and soon she was able to see. There was a nice light being flashed into her face.

Deena closed her eyes. "Good, she's normal" the voice said. "Liam! Why is she here?"

Deena opened her eyes to look for Liam. She found him by a girl with bright red hair, who she was going to guess was Lily. She also noticed a guy that was glaring at her, who she presumed was Xavier, she was right. "Xavier! Stop giving her a cross look!" Lily hissed, slapping his shoulder.

"Sorry about him, he's never nice to the newbie's" Lily said.

"It's okay" Deena murmured. "So, why did you bring her here Liam? Who is she?"

She's Deena Martin, the chosen one"

Xavier snorted, "She's not the real chosen one you know that right?" Liam nodded. "Yeah, still she was chosen, just like the rest of us"

"Well I'm Lily," the red-head said with a smile. "That one right there, you know the grump" she said, nudging the guy next to her. "That's Xavier"

"And seems to me like you already met Liam, who seems to fancy you" she said, Deena noticed her thick Australian accent. "He's a keeper, mate" she whispered, with a giggle.

"Liam doesn't really take a liking to most Americans," Lily said. "But seems to me like you're an exception,"

Liam blushed madly, "Umm where is Simon?" he asked.

"Taking care of her 'royal highness" Xavier answered, rolling hi eyes. Lily nudged him again. "How about Harry?"

Lily shrugged. "He's still on class, who knew it would take lover-boy this long to get kicked out" Xavier said with a snort. "Pig" Lily sneered, "All you do is snort"

Xavier glared at Lily, "go put a shrimp on the barbi" he hissed. Lily gasped and slapped his shoulder. "Guys, stop" Liam said.

"I'm here!" yelled a boy with a British accent, he had black curly hair and wore a school uniform. "Mr. Belding wouldn't let me leave, so I needed to stuff cold water down his shirt' he said. He's eyes soon landed on Deena. "Ah hello there," he said waving.

"Hi" Deena said with a smug smile. He nodded with a smile. "So, where are Simon and Eridessa?"

Xavier shrugged and Lily still kept on glaring at Xavier. Harry looked at Liam, who was still blushing. He sighed and turned to Deena, "Hi, I'm Harry Cavanaugh, yes I am Liam's brother, but much more-" he looked at Liam. "Paler" he smirked and walked away. "Where's my kitten?"

"Well we're here!" yelled a weary voice. Deena raised an eyebrow to see a blond haired boy, who wore a grey shirt, covered in sweat.

He carried a bunch of bags and fell onto the floor. "I'm so tired..."

Soon there came in a girl that looked around the age of thirteen.

She had long curly brown hair, nice tanned skin, and glasses. She wore a white ruffled tank top, with a grey skirt and grey converse.

She flashed Deena a smile, "Hi" she said, giving a wave.

"I'm Eridessa Machiavelli, no relation to Nicolo Machiavelli" she said with a grin.

'But I am Italian" she added.

"I'm Deena Martin" Deena said. Eridessa nodded, "Of course"

"Umm, I have a question, is your name really Eridessa?" she asked.

Eridessa nodded, "yeah, I'm a reincarnation of Eridessa Bartonier, the princess of Florence, Italy. In 1437 she was killed by Matti Clarke, due to greed"

"He never really loved her, it's kinda sad though, she sorta liked him..." Eridessa trailed off, staring at her skirt. "But of course, greed always takes over love"

Deena nodded, "Wait, and hold on, did you say reincarnation?"

Eridessa nodded, "Yes, Eridessa's soul lingers around looking for another being; Eridessa's soul is reincarnated every sixteen years. Once I turn sixteen I'll die and Eridessa's soul will go and find another being to live trough, but all of this could stop and Eridessa will be at peace if we find the reincarnation of Clarke and we stop him before he kills me"

Deena tried to process that as well. "Another one?" Deena groaned, "This better be worth it"

Xavier rolled his eyes at Deena.

There was a silence and Deena sighed. "Okay let me get this straight, you are the reincarnation of the princess, and you're the chosen one, not me"

"Correct" Eridessa said. "So what am I then?"

"You're one of Eridessa's protectors" Simon said, getting up. "More like bodyguards" Harry said, coming into the room, holding a small grey kitten. "No" Eridessa protested, "knights"

Lily nodded, "Exactly. We are the Seven Knights of Bartonier, we protect the princess."

"But there's only six of us" Deena said. "We're still trying to find the seventh knight" Liam said. "And Zephyr" Simon said. Deena looked at Liam. "Zephyr was Eridessa's loyal servant and advisor, we don't know if Zephyr was a boy or a girl, mainly since they never got anything about Zephyr, and we heard that Zephyr's gender changes once it's being reincarnated, but we don't know if our Zephyr is a girl or a boy" Liam said. Deena nodded, "I think Simon is our Zephyr, I mean he is always helping Eridessa" Lily said.

"No, he's defiantly one of the knights" Eridessa said quickly. "No way could he ever give me good advice"

Simon rolled his eyes. "Okay and what about Clarke, who's the reincarnated form of him?"

Harry shrugged, "We don't know, we're still trying to find out. But once we find him we're going to burn him! Just like Zephyr did!" Eridessa exclaims, clenching her fists. "And I'll be there watching him in pain" she grumbled to herself. "As you can see, her majesty is a bit... blood thirsty," Liam said, chuckling nervously.

"There's no such thing as justice, the best thing we could hope for is revenge" Eridessa said. "I'll get my revenge, for revenge is what truly matters,"

"So this is all for revenge?" Eridessa and the others nod their heads.

Deena grinned, "Well, you got your sixth knight, count me in"

To Be Continued…


End file.
